


Pain is Beauty

by exorcist_seu



Series: Cherry Pit [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Branding, Consensual Kink, Consensual bondage, Heavy BDSM, NSFW, Other, Spanking, Torture, Wax Play, torture play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcist_seu/pseuds/exorcist_seu
Summary: Something self indulgent i've been working on for a while, not for the faint of heart or those under the age of 18. You have been warned.





	Pain is Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misco Frisko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misco+Frisko).



A small whine leaves their gagged mouth, a small almost sleepy whimper leaving their chest. They feel so tired. Despite opening their eyes, they see nothing. Where did the blindfold come from? A harsh jerk occurs as they try to move an arm, then another as they try to move a leg. Their head feels like it’s full of cotton. Another, more alarmed, whimper leaves their chest as they take in their situation. Their arms are bound, tied to the edges of the table. Their legs are spread, both by a leg spreader and by being bound to the legs of the table.

Their head lowers, pressing their forehead to the cold metal table. The smell of the metal is almost calming. No, they needed to get as much information as they could, they needed to get away. They begin to take in deep breaths, both to keep their heartbeat steady and to try and figure out where they are. They can smell...mildew...the air is cool and thick with moisture, yet they can smell earth as well. Were they underground?

They take a moment to try moving again, the feeling of fur around their ankles taking their attention next. It felt expensive, but also amazingly soft. They’d love a blanket made out of it... No, focus damnit!-

A click draws their attention, yet they go silent. Quietly they turn their head trying so hard to pinpoint the sound. The heavy sounds of footsteps making their body tense, then the sudden smack directly on their rear making them gasp. They tense further as they’re practically molested. It feels like two people are touching them, the hands don’t feel the same as they run up thin, but well muscled, thighs. Another gasp leaving their chest as their ass is groped, another sharp hit delivered. They hadn’t anticipated this, they didn’t really understand.

The touches withdraw, it almost pisses them off. Their skin felt like it was on fire compared to the cold metal they were on. For a moment, they actually lose track of where their molester is, till sharp nailed fingers are pressing into their mouth to pull out the gag. Whoever it is is far from gentle as they do this, making their jaw ache. But his voice, oh his voice, it sends fear directly down their spine, making their heart freeze and their stomach drop.

“ **You brought this on yourself bluejay.** ” It drips with danger, anger even. What had they done to deserve this? Their jaw clicks shut, trying to hold their tongue before they say something to get themselves killed. Though this doesn’t seem to please their captor as he forces his fingers into their mouth, forcing it open again. His nails digging into the roof of their mouth and their tongue. “ **Now now, Bluejay, be a good girl and take your punishment.** ”

An angered noise leaves their chest as they chomp down on his fingers. The harsh smack that followed, forced stars into their blacked out vision as they’re forced to release the leathery digits. Their gag is forced back into place, little care given as he pushes it too far back, making the exorcist whine and gag. Their tongue pressed behind it, trying to push it back out. Panic began to follow as they tried so hard to struggle out of their bindings. They didn’t care where he went, until they felt him grab the back of their pants.

They still, frozen as they try to think of what he’ll do next. A small pathetic whine leaving their chest as he pulls it down, revealing the black panties underneath. A small whistle leaving the bastard. He even dares to touch them again, groping at their ass, as if admiring the feel of the lace more than the plush ass beneath it.  
Their growl doesn’t go unnoticed though, a hit harder than both before causes a small yell. “ **What have I told you about talking back, hm?** ” Fingers glide over the now hurt and sensitive reddened skin. They can feel how uneven his nails are. He must chew them. Wait why the hell was that important? They should be thinking of a way o-

Another sharp smack makes them cry out, trying to press their thighs together futilely. The _twing_ of a small pocket knife being opened makes them tense again. They try to struggle away as he cuts away their pants legs, discarding the fabric completely. Goosebumps ran up their skin now as fervent skin meets damp, cold air. They whine as he ever so gently trails the blade over the back of their exposed thigh. Ah! Dammit! The exorcist winces as he ever so carefully leaves a thin cut, then _licks_ it. Blue eyes squeezing shut.

But, then he just walks away again. Why was he doing this? Why wasn’t he just being fucking consistent? Quietly they pant, already beginning to become mentally tired from the fear. For a second, they think he’s left the room. Maybe...just maybe...they can rest…

While blue eyes are closed, he’s removed his shoes. He stands over them, watching their body slowly relax and shiver in the cold of the cellar. He moves silently and gracefully, the paddle in his hand held tightly. Seeing them so relaxed in this situation almost pissed him off. The _scream_ of surprise that occurred when he put as much force as he could into his swing with that leather paddle was like music to his ears. His pants growing tighter at how they writhed in pain from the force of the hit. Already he could see the large bruise from that most recent hit forming.

Then, for a second, he’s concerned as a small sob of pain leaves the exorcist. Their legs are shakin- Ah, it would seem his aim was a tad off. Most of the force seems to have landed on the burn scars that cover their entire right half of their body. He steps back, deciding some relief will help with it all. Let them recover for a moment, then things will continue. Barely five minutes passed before he’s back up behind them his hand barely gliding over the dark red flesh. Carefully he kneeled down besides them, watching them jolt as he pressed a small kiss to the fresh bruise.

He couldn’t be lenient with them, that was how you got bad behavior out of pets. He moves back, rotating his wrist a bit before delivering the same force of a strike to the other cheek. Their cry out sounded different, it sounded more...airy? Moaned even. Disgusting, finding pleasure in pain, even as they’re left trembling on wobbling knees. A disapproving hum leaving his chest as he moved silently around them, watching them as they try to figure out where he is while unable to see him.

A grin formed as he thought of what he could do next. The sound of the paddle being set down causing the bound exorcist to relax, not able to hear him pick up the thin branch of a willow tree. It’d been awhile since he’s done something like this. But that didn’t matter. The whiz of the whittled branch through the air was more than satisfying, the same could go for the way they tried to jerk away, watching as their knees try so hard to stay straight.

Hit after hit arrives till blood wells on their skin along the red lines. A small pitiful whimper leaving the exorcist, their knees buckling on the last hit. The Noah has to hold down his own purrs at the sight of the other beginning to break. He holds the thin branch behind his back, able to see the tears soaking through the blindfold. He can see them trembling, be it from pain, fear, or the cold of the room, he doesn’t care. But it’s _Satisfying_.

To just be flat out cruel, he pressed the branch up between their legs, watching them force themselves to raise their hips away from it with a small noise. Oh how tormented they must be, to suffer like this.Their legs are forced to straighten, despite being like jello at the moment. Soft mumbles flow from behind the gag, more than likely beginning to beg for forgiveness. He hums, simply watching them as he begins to slowly rub the smoothed switch against them, causing more small noises as they try to clamp their thighs around it.

Ah, ah, ah, he couldn’t let them get too excited just yet. He pulls the twig back, gently tapping it against their thigh, watching them softly tremble in anticipation for a hit that wouldn’t arrive. He pulled back, glancing to his small table for his next weapon against them for punishment. The bloodied switch is rested down, instead a candle is taken. He looks quietly at the long pillar candle, then to the lanterns in the room as he mentally debated his next step.

But the pain has faded since the hits occurred, leaving a harsh stinging in their place. They hated how such abuse made a knot deep in their stomach. Slowly they relax, only to hear him fiddling with something, turning their head out of habit to try and see what he was doing. They gasp as he pulls the lace of their undergarments away, then press something hot and a tad sticky inside between their legs. He doesn’t bother with anything else other than grinding against them, rather fucking their panties than them. They whimper, desperately trying to get pleasure themselves.

They are stilled as something hot drips onto their back and quickly cools and solidifies. They whine as he pleasures himself using them, haphazardly dripping wax between their shoulders to the small of their back. That leathery hand gripping their hip tightly, more than likely going to leave that bruised as well. They whine softly, able to smell the wax and heat against the cooled air, even the smell of his precum. They know it’s going to stain the black lace, but the thought only excites them further. They try to speak his name, only for the gag to get in the way.

Another sharp gasp leaving them as the heat of the candle is felt near their still tender rear. They can feel him pull back and out. The end of the candle prodding at their entrance, making them whimper. He wouldn’t, right? They tried to squirm away as he only pressed it against them harder. The feeling of him using it like this against them was uncomfortable and painful, but also _exciting_. They tried to shake their head, only resulting in him pressing it even further. A disappointed hum leaving the Noah.

“ _My my, bluejay, loosen up a bit,_ **_won’t you_ ** _?_ ” He doesn’t mind the wax dripping onto his fingers, watching their entrance slowly spreading around the candle, pressing it deeper and deeper inside. By the time he removes his hand, they’re shaking, head lowered as the candle continues to burn. A few inches left of the pillar candle. He hummed, leaving them like that as he turned and left back to his table. He glanced around his tools, able to hear them moving around, trying to escape their bindings again.

Quietly gazing to the tools he has on hand, he finds himself becoming almost indecisive. There's so much that could be done to them, especially with how vulnerable they are at the moment. Then something catches his eye. It’s pretty massive, but with enough teasing and plenty of lube…

A whimper leaves the exorcist as the candle is pulled out. Then as loud a scream as they can manage past the gag as he presses the flame to their lower back to snuff it out. He watches them wiggle and writhe against their bindings, watching them so futilely try and get away from the pain of the flame.

He watches them shake and quiver as he pulls it away, tossing the candle back onto the table before picking up the bottle, popping open the top with a gentle noise of anticipation. The faint sound of his humming of the Ark’s song just barely audible over the pants from the only other being in the room. The sound of metal being rested down on the floor alarming them as something cold is dripped onto their already sore entrance. They whine, shuddering as fingers pressed inside. He was too eager now to really care about taking his time, watching them shudder as he fingered them.

Honestly it was rather pleasant, he wasn’t too rough with them despite him taking little time with using two fingers. A whine leaving their chest as he begins to use a scissoring motion. They shudder as another finger is already added, then all three fingers spread out, opening them up. He hummed, satisfied with how relaxed they were becoming again. As much as he liked seeing them squirm and whimper in pain, sometimes being a bit more gentle before destroying them all over again was just as rewarding.

The Noah hummed, continuing to stretch his toy out and listen to their whines become soft moans. It would certainly assist in what came next at least. He purred freely, standing straight and leaning over them with a small nibble on their ear, watching them melt even further into the metal they were bent over. “Are you ready, bluejay?” He cooed, though he knew that toxin in his voice did not go unnoticed. He pulled his fingers out from their entrance, making them shudder as he pressed the tip of the toy. He watched them coo and shiver as he pressed it further and further inside. Though he watched them shudder as they realized something wasn’t right. While they hadn’t taken him this way before, they knew the size of his cock well.

He chuckled as they tried to tense before he could push the knot in, but it was easily too late. They gasped as he pressed it in quickly, watching the knot disappear inside of them. He damn near giggled at how they tried to curl in on themselves, tricked so easily. He cooed, moving away from behind them. The Noah turned, leaving them to suffer as he clicked the button, watching them jerk and jump, and dissolve into a whimpering and moaning mess. He came around in front of them.

The gag undone and pulled from their mouth, listening to those stuttered and pleasured moans that spilled from their mouth. Oh, how beautiful those sounds were, full of lust and pleasure. He quietly crouched in front of them , resting his head on his arm on the table as he watches them. Slowly he turns up the vibrations, watching them beginning to move their hips, trying to get more. He grins, taking note that they’ve begun to drool, shivering and whimpering as the pleasure became too much for them.

As silence filled the air, so did the sound of the vibrator. With the exorcist completely silenced in their own form of both heaven and hell, Nea moves away, picking up the new object in the room. The long iron rod lead down to a nice pattern at the end. He dragged it along the floor, listening to the sound of the iron against the floor. As he reached the fireplace in the room, he stopped. For a moment, he began to question himself. Golden eyes resting on the exorcist’s already abused rear, then down to their unharmed hip. Well, not entirely unharmed, but bruises didn’t count.

Even as he lit the fire place and got it going, he could tell they were too far out of it to notice was cold in the air seeping away. He pays them no mind, other than turning the vibrations up once in a while as the iron brand heated up. He watched it slowly become red-hot, his pants only getting tighter at the mere thought of how their screams would become. He lifts the brand out of the fire, looking at the poor bound human before turning up the vibrations to the highest setting, watching them naturally raise their ass, legs straightening.

A soft, cancerous, falsely loving smile appeared on his expression before he quickly pressed the red hot metal directly to their pale skin. The screech of pain that left their chest was damn near orgasm worthy. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he pulled the brand away, watching them try to pull away against the table, their breathing even more erratic and panicked. He could barely hear their mumbled curses under chokes and sobs from the newest burn. But how, how beautiful it was. The musical staff, time signature, and key burned in with G A G Me XIV nicely done inside the small portion of sheet music.

He whistled a bit, picking up a cloth he’d had soaking nearby in cold water, watching them jerk and choke out a sob. He cooed, a gentle condescending hand rubbing at their back and he continued to dab the cold cloth against the fresh burn. “Aw, poor, poor, Bluejay. This is what you get for being disobedient. I thought you would have learned to do as told by now.”

They don’t relax again though, continuing to jump and jerk with every pat of the cloth against the wound. He hums, tossing the rag onto their back, leaning right against their tender ass, feeling them jump and yell softly again. Soft sobs began to leave their chest, trying to get away from his weight against their wounds. He barely tapped their cheek and grinned as they jumped again.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d done what you were told, Bluejay. You’ll be a good girl now, right?” He grins, watching them nod through soft cries, though a gentle word reaches his ears.

“...ecor…” Oh? Had this little game been too much for them? He’s never gotten them to say it before.

“What was that. Bluejay?”

“R-records…” They mumble, a small hiccup falling from their chest as he pulls away, pulling the keys to their bindings out quickly from his pockets, stopping the vibrations from the toy in their ass and beginning to unlock them. Worry beginning to nip at the edge of his mind as he thinks of ways he’ll make this up to them. Despite this being planned, he probably went too far.

With locks undone and their injuries being treated, he can’t help but feel...guilty? Is that the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach? Carefully he finishes caring for the branding he’s done on their hip, listening to them softly hiccup as they slowly straighten themselves out, hips and back popping as they adjust to being up right again after being bent over that cold metal table for so long.

He’s quick to catch them as knees give out, one of their arms wrapping around his shoulders as they try to regain their footing, “Sorry...thought i could handle all of that in one go…” They sound so disappointed in themselves now, it was almost enough to make the Noah feel bad for what he’s done to his pet.

“Hush. Lets get you some pain meds and into bed to rest.”  
“Do you plan to replace the jeans you fucking cut off of me? Those were my favorite pair.” There’s that sass, knowing they were probably mentally okay at least with that coming from their mouth.

“As long as you replace the shirt you tore off of me last week.”

“Deal.”


End file.
